Valuable
by ForeverRio
Summary: Green looses his wallet on Mt. Silver while helping Red move out. He desperately needs it, or rather whats in it, back. GreenxRed, mentioned GoldxSilver, fluffy drabble.


Just to clarify, I love both Gold and Silver, I am merely writing from Green's perspective. I tend to write him as a haughty, smug asshole so consider yourself warned.

I don't own shit.

I tried to do something, and I honestly can't tell if it's distracting or plays out how I wanted it to,so some feedback would be mucho appreciated!

* * *

_When we were nine, we had to do an assignment._

"For fucks sake, did you have to move a couch up here?!" Green whined. The great Red had finally been defeated, and with his defeat he was ending his year of solitude on Mt. Silver. Green, along with the newly crowned champion Gold and the whiny redheaded bitch that followed him everywhere were helping Red move out.

Red stopped pushing, leaving the couch half in and half out the cave. He briefly removed his hat to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "I brought it up here for you." He said, voice scratchy.

Gold laughed. He had a big, honking laugh that immediately identified him both as an asshole and as someone Green was determined to punch in the face at least once in his life. "I bet Green didn't even use it!" He said, snickering and taking deep breathes and generally acting as if that was far more funny than it was.

"No he didn't." Red said, to the sound of the joke going right over his head.

Green sighed. "Just help me get the couch on the platform would ya?"

_Everyone got a piece of paper. The paper had a name on it. _

Silver "Hnn"ed dramatically, as he was prone to do, but thankfully everyone shut up and picked the couch back up. They were able to secure it to the platform, and then through various straps, to Red's Charizard. Green gave him the okay signal and Charizard carefully began the process of bringing the couch to the base of the mountain. Blue and Yellow would met him there to take it to Red's new home in Green's gym.

Green felt the familiar rush of excitement as he thought about it. Acknowledged it. Red was moving in with him. He'd never have to trek up this damn mountain again. He'd never have to spend weeks apart from his boyfriend. He'd never have to waste hours bemoaning his situation, generally annoying anyone within hearing range. He wouldn't feel so pissed all the time.

Of course, he remained realistic about the situation. Red was infamous for randomly disappearing, but they'd talked about it. Actually talked it out. Green was so proud they'd come this far, and when he was absolutely and positively alone, he squealed over it like an over-excited thirteen year old.

But first they had to get all Red's shit off the mountain. "Is that the last big item?" He asked. Red nodded. He pointed to a small pile of boxes and bags in the corner of the cave. It was all easy stuff they could carry down themselves.

Green grabbed the smallest bag possible.

_We were supposed to write five things we liked about that person. _

The trek down was never easy. The knowledge that it was the last time he ever had to see the trail however, made it almost enjoyable. Green even hummed along to a song Gold started belting out. Well part of the song, as Silver quickly said something bitchy and the two started to argue.

Green found himself happy even amidst the yelling. Red however, seemed to be effected by it, and after sending multiple concerned looks over to Green; finally sent the one that said if Green wasn't going to interfere, he was.

Red's Pikachu abandoned its coveted spot on Red's shoulder to leap to the ground. Green suddenly had a feeling his day was about to get even better. He turned to watch the glorious moment when Pikachu zapped someone else besides him, grinning ear to ear.

Until he slipped.

Green screeched out a string of vulgarities as rocks and snow buckled beneath him. The bag he was holding flew into the air as Pikachu yelled and Red and Silver lunged for him. There was a long moment when Green felt himself falling until he was snapped back into reality by pain. Silver had a hold of one arm and Red had the other. Both began pulling as Green scrambled madly to get back onto the trail.

"Shit!" He gasped. He fell forward with a _'thwump!'_ Red fell back on his ass and Silver swayed dangerously until Gold grabbed him. They all stayed there, panting and eyeing the cliff Green had nearly gone over. Pikachu thundered over to them, nosing Red first and then Green. He shooed it away, after giving it a reassuring pat when he though no one was looking.

"I'm sorry." Red said after a moment. "That was a foolish thing to do. I wasn't thinking." He went to caress Green's face. Green grabbed his wrist, opting to kiss the back of Red's hand instead. "Wasn't your fault." He grunted. "Was mine. I take everything I said about you being a whiny little bitch back." He added, turning to face Silver.

"Excuse me?" Silver snapped, round shocky eyes instantly narrowing. Gold muttered something to him and he let it go with a huff.

_It was supposed to be anonymous. Just write five things you like about them, fold it in half and turn it into the teacher. _

Everyone took a break for a moment. They quietly recollected all the boxes and bags, trying not to think about how bad that could have been. Then it hit Green.

"My wallet!" He yelled. "My wallet was in that bag!" He bolted up, getting as close to the edge as he dared. Panicked, he frantically looked around trying to spot it.

A hissed; "Green." warned him that he was getting to close to the edge. Green ignored Red. This was important he _needed _that bag!

"Why the hell was your wallet in the bag?" Gold said, coming up next to him to help him look. "Don't you have like, five million pockets?"

"Do these look like my cargo pants to you!?" Green shrieked in response, pointing harshly at his faded jeans. (He later denied any and all shrieking.)

Gold rolled his eyes. "Well why aren't you wearing cargo pants? I thought you only owned cargo pants."

Green straightened. "Well maybe I just grabbed the first pair of pants I saw so I could get up here as fast as possible." He mimicked Gold, adding in his own mocking and rage-filled undertone. A tug at Green's wrist signaled Red's desire that he step away from the edge. Green did so, albeit a tad hysterically.

"Leave it." Silver said. "You can just apply for replacement licenses."

Green's fists clenched. "That's not why I need it back!" He yelled. Red was looking at him now, concerned. He wrapped a hand Green's fist. Green subconsciously opened his hand, entwining his fingers around Red's. Red's thumb began rubbing circles on Green's palm. "Can anyone see it?"

Silver snorted. Green barely stopped himself from commenting on how ugly that sounded. "Even if we found it I doubt we can retrieve it." Silver peered over the edge himself. "It's likely to far down for us to reach."

They all peered over the edge. Steam hit the air as Green breathed harshly, desperate to see the bag.

_I had gotten some idiot girl. I wrote down a bunch of half assed lies and handed it to the teacher. She quickly returned with a piece of paper for me. I opened it, expecting nothing more than what I had given. Half assed lies about me, written just to complete the assignment. _

"Hey I think I see it!" Gold said. He pointed to a spot far below, close to the cliff. "It's on that ledge!"

"Good man." Green gasped. He never in his life thought he'd speak like his father, but he felt like a drowning man who had just taken his first gulp of air. "Does anyone have any Pokémon that can get to it!?" He shook his head at himself almost instantly after the words left his mouth. "What the fuck am I saying, I do!" Without letting go of Red's hand, he released his Pidgeot from its pokeball.

The winds and severity of the mountain would have made the mission suicidal, but Green's Pidgeot had been the first Pokemon he'd captured. It would be a challenge, but with Green's instruction retrieving the bag wasn't impossible. "Go get it, buddy." Green said, after informing Pidgeot of what had happened and what he wanted.

It hooted an affirmative and dove.

In an attempt to make the mood lighter (for Green was acting like he was rescuing a baby, not fetching his wallet) Gold thanked Green for being "way smarter than I thought. I mean I totally thought you were going to send your Venusaur to get it for a moment there. And we all know how fat that that thing is-no really bro you need to stop feeding it or letting it graze or whatever, cause it would've killed us all!" He followed it up with the kind of trying-to-hard laugh Green hated.

True to his word, Green punched him in the face.

Or he tried to, he hadn't let go of Red's hand, so he sort of awkwardly bopped Gold in the cheek.

Gold screamed anyway.

_But my paper didn't have half assed lies. I remember the breath getting knocked out of me as I read the words over and over again, amazed. "I like how confident you are." It said. " And how smart you are. I like how you always know what to say and how you know all the stats and stuff about Pokémon. I hope that one day I know all that to, so that I can compete with you for the title of Pokémon Master and we can be rivals. Wouldn't that be cool? _

_Oh and I like your hair. It's super sharp and shiny!"_

"What the hell man?!" Gold held onto his cheek as Red held Green back.

"Are you alright Gold?" Red asked, peering around Green's shoulder.

"No! He hit me! You both hit me! He made you hit me!" Gold continued on in the same fashion, as Red apologized and elbowed Green in the ribs until _he_ apologized.

Gold huffed, but accepted it. "Did you see that?" He whined at Silver.

"No." Silver said. Gold paused, mouth already open to complain. He closed it awkwardly, moment ruined.

He seemed lost for a second, but quickly regained himself. "That is abuse. Red your boyfriend is abusive and I am not comfortable with you moving in with him!" Red flushed, and if Green wasn't two seconds away from bursting a vein, he would have found it cute.

"Oh shut up." Green growled. "The only person I've ever hit is you, you twit." Gold gaped like a fish, in an overly dramatic fashion. Green kept going, refusing to allow Gold to get a word in edgewise. "And if anyone is in an abusive relationship here it's you. How many times has your boyfriend wacked you on the back of the head now? Is the count still at fifty?"

Gold yelled "No fair you can't turn this on me!" at the exact same time Silver cried; "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

They quickly turned on each other. Red just sighed.

_The paper was supposed to be anonymous but Red had signed his name like an idiot. A nice idiot. An idiot that was making Green look uncool because he couldn't stop reading the paper, couldn't prevent the warm feeling it put in his chest or the look of amazement on his face. _

Pidgeot announced its return with a piercing cry.

Green praised it as it dropped his bag on the ground. Returning Pidgeot, he immediately began pawing through it until he found his wallet. He opened it, fingers dipping behind his driver's license to pull out an ancient, worn piece of paper. He sighed in relief, placing the paper back. He removed his Pokenav from his jeans, chucking it into the bag, and placed his wallet safely in his pocket.

"What was that?" Red asked.

Green didn't answer.

"Now that the princess has his precious wallet back, do we have his permission to continue our journey?" Gold mocked, having finally come to an agreement with Silver.

Green ignored both, instead patting his pocket to reassure himself he hadn't lost it. "Yeah whatever. Lead on, Prince Asshole." He said after repeating the motion several times. He gestured for Gold to go first. Gold said something snappish back but Green wasn't listening. He was just relieved.

"What was that?" Red repeated as they started walking. Green just shook his head at him.

"Don't worry about it." He said. He gave Red a smile, to let him know he was fine now, that everything was okay. Red looked like he might peruse it, but the moment passed. They walked down the rest of the way in pleasant silence, save Gold's near constant off-key renditions of classic Disney hits and referring to Silver as his Little MerOtic enough times to warrant getting hit in the head for the fifty first time.

_I could care less about the licenses and credit cards. The money and IDs. But that paper is why I can't let my wallet go. I take it with me everywhere and have since the day I got it. It has become a kind of security blanket. A defense against the darkness in my mind, the fears and worries that can cripple a person. That letter shaped me more than I am ever willing to admit, helped me keep the confidence Red seemed to think I had. Helped me to believe I could make it, that I could become a Pokémon master. It allowed me to get over myself when Red took that title away from me, and later, aided me in sorting out my feelings about him. That letter let me gain the relationship I desired. It helped me when Red was gone, and helped me when we fought. That paper has become a part of me. I can't admit its existence; I can't bring myself to tell Red how his misspelled words have kept me going all these years. I'm too embarrassed to let him know that I kept it and the extent of just how important it is to me. But I don't know what I would do without that paper, just like I don't know what I would do without Red. _

_I need them both and thankfully I have both._

* * *

__Poll time! How many of you, from the description of this story, thought Green had a ring in his wallet? Cause I giggled like the bitch I am when I realized it could be taken that way.


End file.
